My Lovely Cat
by QueenRezella
Summary: Hinata yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura di belakang sekolahnya, menemukan seekor kucing yang sedang terluka dan Hinata pun membawa kucing tersebut ke rumahnya dan apa yang terjadi kucing tersebut berubah menjadi seorang pemuda tampan. Bagaimanakah kisah Hinata dengan kucing yang dapat berubah menjadi manusia itu?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction by AsunaLilith_Chan

Pair : [Naruto U X Hinata H]

Warning: OOC,Gaje,abal-abal

Rated: T+

[Romance,Supernatural,Magic]

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Zella-chan cuma pinjem charanya aja ya^^

.

.

.

.

My Lovely Cat

.

.

.

.

 _Summary:_

 _Hinata yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura di belakang sekolahnya, menemukan seekor kucing yang sedang terluka dan Hinata pun membawa kucing tersebut ke rumahnya dan apa yang terjadi kucing tersebut berubah menjadi seorang pemuda tampan._

 _Bagaimanakah kisah Hinata dengan kucing yang dapat berubah menjadi manusia itu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bagi yang berminat membaca silahkan, jika tidak silahkan pencet 'back'._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di suatu pagi terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang di taman belakang sekolahnya yaitu KHS.

Gadis ini memiliki rambut indigo panjang yang di dibiarkan tergerai dan angin membelai lembut surainya, gadis ini memiliki wajah yang cantik bak malaikat yang turun dari surga,memiliki Mata Amethyst yang indah,memiliki badan yang ramping dan kulit seputih porselen, nama gadis ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hikari pewaris perusahaan Hyuuga Crop di Konoha, adik dari Hyuuga Neji.

Memiliki sifat yang rajin,baik, ramah, lemah Lembut,sopan dan penyayang.

Back to story

Hinata yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon mendengar suara di balik semak. Dia merasa penasaran walau agak takut tapi keingintahuannya itu membuat dia mendatangi semak tersebut dan melihat apa yang ada di balik semak itu. Rasa takut hinata beransur-ansur sirna dan di gantikan dengan senyuman cerah setelah melihat apa yang ada di balik semak itu.

"Wahh seekor kucing" binar hinata.

Yang di temukan hinata adalah seekor Kucing berbulu Orange hitam lusuh dengan iris mata blue shappire yang memikat hinata untuk terus memandang kucing tersebut.

Setelah lama memperhatikan kucing tersebut, hinata baru menyadari bahwa kucing tersebut terluka di kaki bagian belakangnya. Melihat itu membuat naluri tolong menolongnya bekerja.

"Kasihannya Kucing ini kakinya terluka" kata hinata lembut.

"Sebaiknya aku membawanya pulang dan mengobatinya di rumah" kata hinata berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

~00~

Hinata yang kasihan pada kucing tersebut membawanya pulang untuk di obati, dia mengambil tasnya yang terletak di bawah pohon sakura tersebut dan menuju sepedanya.

"Baiklah pus, Mari Kira pulang" kata hinata kepada kucing orange hitam tersebut yang di jawab ngeongan.

Tak lama hinata pun tiba di rumahnya dan di sambut para pelayan mension

"Selamat datang Hinata-sama" kata pelayan pribadi hinata yaitu Ayame.

"huh..Ayame-chan jangan panggil aku dengan embel 'sama" kata hinata merenggut.

"Baiklah hina-chan" kata Ayame tersenyum.

"Nah gitu donk Ayame-chan" kata hinata sambil mengelus kepala kucing tersebut.

"Baiklah aku ke atas ya Ayame-chan, bye" kata hinata seraya berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Iya Hina-chan" kata Ayame lalu menghilang di balik lorong mension tersebut.

Skip time

Hinata meletakkan kucing tersebut di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu hinata mengambilkan air hangat untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel pada bulu kucing tersebut dan mengobati lukanya.

"Nah sekarang kamu sudah bersih dan wangi" kata hinata senang.

" dan lukamu juga sudah aku beri obat dan satu lagi nama kucing ini siapa ya" kata hinata penasaran akan nama kucing tersebut. Tiba-tiba hinata melihat ada sebuah kalung yang mengalungi leher kucing tersebut dan melihat nama kucing itu adalah Naru.

"Wah namamu Naru ya. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu naru-chan" kata hinata seraya menggendong dan mencium pipi kucing tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba cahaya muncul dari tubuh kucing tersebut dan membuat mata hinata membelalak melihat kucingnya berubah menjadi manusia.

"Kyaaaaaaaa" hinata pun menjerit karena melihat kucing yang baru di punggut itu berubah menjadi manusia yang sangat tampan dengan surai pirang jabrik beriris mata Blue Shappire, di masing-masing pipinya terdapat tiga garis halus,berperawakan tinggi dan tidak lupa telanjang.

"KYAAAA..AAA.. siapa kamu" kata hinata takut sambil menutup matanya karena pemuda itu tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelai benang pun

"Aku? Aku Naru" kata pemuda itu santai.

" Hah mana mungkin naru kan seekor kucing" kata hinata terkejut.

"Iya, aku naru kucing orange hitam itu." kata pemuda itu.

" A-aku tidak percaya" kata hinata, lalu pemuda itu menunjukkan kalung yang di pakainya itu pada hinata.

" ini sebagai buktinya kalau kucing itu adalah aku." kata pemuda yang mengaku sebagai naru.

"Tidak mungkin,bagaimana bisa" kata hinata seraya pergi dari kamarnya dan kembali membawa pakaian lelaki untuk di pakai oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Pakai ini, tidak sopan kalau kamu bicara kepada seorang gadis dengan telanjang seperti itu" kata hinata sambil tetap menutup matanya.

"Terima kasih" kata pemuda tersebut menerima pakaian yang di berikan hinata dan memakainya langsung.

" sekarang kamu bisa membuka matamu" kata pemuda tersebut.

" jadi bagaimana bisa kamu yang manusia bisa berubah menjadi seekor kucing?" tanya hinata.

"Jadi begini aku ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Aku anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Aku terkena kutukan dan sekarang aku bisa terlepas dari kutukan berkat dirimu yang menciumku." kata naruto panjang lebar.

"Jadi kamu di kutuk? Oleh siapa dengan alasan apa?" tanya hinata penasaran.

"Aku di kutuk oleh Bibi aku dia sangat membenci aku karena aku telah membuat anaknya mati dalam kolam renang, walaupun itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku" kata naruto. Tapi setelah aku bertemu denganmu aku merasa yakin dapat kembali seperti semula dan ternyata benar berkat ciumanmu aku kembali menjadi manusia,namun hanya sementara saat malam hari,,aku akan kembali menjadi kucing" jelas Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar kamu dapat kembali menjadi manusia seutuhnya?"tanya hinata.

"Aku dapat kembali menjadi Manusia normal jika ada seorang Gadis yang tulus mencintaiku apa adanya dan bertepatan saat bulan purnama kami berciuman maka kutukannya dapat hilang"ucap Naruto. "Sepertinya kamu dapat menghilangkan kutukanku"kata Naruto lagi.

"Hah aku? Kenapa aku" kata Hinata kaget.

"Ya karena kamu dapat mengembalikanku ke wujud manusia walau hanya sementara"ucap Naruto sambil memandang Hinata.

"T-tapi aku kan tidak menyukaimu" kata Hinata cepat.

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku sebelum bulan purnama tiba" kata Naruto, berkat perkataan Naruto,Hinata menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ahh,bulan purnama jatuh pada tanggal berapa ya" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku kan menjadi Seekor kucing sudah lama" jawab Naruto.

"Biar aku lihat dulu" ucap Hinata lalu beranjak menuju Agenda kecil miliknya yang berada di atas meja.

"Ahh gawat, bulan purnama akan terjadi sebulan lagi" kata Hinata.

"Hah, secepat itu, aku harus cepat-cepat membuatmu menyukaiku Hinata" ucap Naruto menyeringai.

"N-naruto kamu jangan macam-macam ya" panik Hinata.

"Kenapa Hinata, aku gak macam-macam kok,hanya satu macam aja" kata Naruto masih menyeringai dan mendekati Hinata perlahan-lahan sehingga hinata mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

"Naruto,jangan mendekat lagi,atau aku akan berteriak" ancam Hinata.

"Silahkan Hinata jika kamu ingin keluargamu tahu kamu membawa laki-laki masuk ke dalam kamarmu"ucap Naruto mendekati hinata dan poila sekarang Hinata dalam kungkungan lengan Naruto.

"A-apa, hei lepaskan aku Naruto" panik Hinata.

"Tidak akan Hinata" ucap naruto di telinga Hinata sehingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Kyaaa, lepaskan aku"ucap Hinata, dan tiba-tiba.

"Hinata, apa kamu di dalam"ucap seseorang dari luar kamar Hinata.

" _Hah,gawat bagaimana ini, si Naruto malah tidak mau melepaskanku"iner Hinata makin panik._

 _Apa sebaiknya aku diam saja ya, tapi kalau orang itu masuk dan melihat aku dalam keadaan begini bisa kacau jadinya. Duhh aku harus apa, ohh kamisama..aku harus apa" iner Hinata._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yee akhirnya Zella-chan dapat merubah fanfic ini hehe, karena sebelumnya banyak yang komentar kenapa fanfic ini kecepatan hehe,jadi mumpung Zella-chan lagi ada ide buat fanfic ini jadi di ubah jalan ceritanya._

 _Semoga minna semua menyukai fanfic Zella-chan ini_

 _Zella-chan minta maaf jika masih melakukan kesalahan dalam pengetikan._

 _Minna semua pasti penasarn akan selangsungan fanfic ini._

 _Kira-kira aoa yang terjadi dengan Hinata ya?_

 _Apakah dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto?_

 _Dan siapa orang yang memanggil Hinata dari luar kamarnya?_

 _Di tunggu chapter berikutnya hehe^^_

 _Silahkan Tinggalkan Review dan saran._


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Zella-chan cuma pinjem charanya aja ya^^

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kyaaa, lepaskan aku"ucap Hinata, dan tiba-tiba._

" _Hinata, apa kamu di dalam"ucap seseorang dari luar kamar Hinata._

" _Hah,gawat bagaimana ini, si Naruto malah tidak mau melepaskanku"iner Hinata makin panik._

 _Apa sebaiknya aku diam saja ya, tapi kalau orang itu masuk dan melihat aku dalam keadaan begini bisa kacau jadinya. Duhh aku harus apa, ohh kamisama..aku harus apa" iner Hinata._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hinata yang panik hanya memejamkan mata saja sampai bunyi seseorang membuka pintu membuatnya tambah panik.

" _Kamisama tolong aku"iner Hinata panik._

"Hinata-chan, hei apa yang kau lakukan,kau tidur berdiri" ucap Suara seorang gadis.

Hinata yang heran kenapa orang ini tidak berteriak kaget karena melihat dirinya dalam pelukan seorang pemuda,tapi tunggu dia mengenali suara gadis ini, Sakura sahabatnya.

"Ah, hei juga Sakura-chan, kupikir siapa ternyata kau,dan aku tidak tidur berdiri" sangkal Hinata baru menyadari naruto telah melepaskannya tapi kemana perginya.

"Lalu sedang apa kau memejamkan mata" heran Sakura.

"Ah ini, eto tadi ada tikus jadi aku berteriak dan memejamkan mata saking takutnya"ucap Hinata beralasan.

"Ohh kupikir ada apa" ucap Sakura lalu melihat seekor kucing di tempat tidur Hinata dan berteriak senang.

"Kyaaa, Hinata-chan, sekarang kau memelihara seekor kucing" ucap Sakura riang lalu menghampiri kucing tersebut.

"Apa kucing? Ohh iya aku memelihara kucing" ucap Hinata gelagapan lalu ikut menghampiri kucing aka Naruto yang sedang di peluk oleh Sakura.

"Kawaii, hinata kau dapat dimana ini" ucap Sakura.

"Aku menemukannya di taman belakang sekolah waktu aku sedang duduk disana." ucap Hinata.

"Souka, jadi siapa namanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Namanya Naru, kau bisa lihat di kalung yang di kenakannya."ucap Hinata.

"Tunggu aku akan mengambilkan beberapa makanan dan minuman"ucap Hinata sebelum keluar dari kamar.

"Ok Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura.

"Kucing ini sungguh lucu, Naru nama yang aneh untuk seekor kucing" ucap Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata kembali membawa beberapa potong cake dan jus untuk mereka dan semangkuk makanan untuk kucing itu.

"Jadi ada apa kau kemari Sakura-chan" tanya Hinata seraya duduk di samping sakura.

"Jadi begini Hinata-chan, besok aku ingin kau menemaniku membeli sesuatu untuk Sasuke-kun sebagai hadiah atas kemenangannya melawan Tim Suna di permainan Basket." ucap Sakura sambil membelai bulu halus Naru.

"Ohh, tentu Sakura-chan aku akan menemanimu" ucap Hinata lalu mengambil alih naru dari Sakura.

"Benarkah Hinata-chan kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Iya, Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata.

"Waaa arigatou Hinata-chan kau memang sahabat baikku tidak seperti Ino-pig" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata.

Sedangkan di sebuah Taman.

"Hachhiii" bersin seseorang gadis yang sedang berduaan dengan seseorang pemuda.

"Kau kenapa Ino-chan" ucap Pemuda itu khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sai-kun, aku merasa sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku" ucap Ino nama gadis itu.

"Ohh, biarkan saja" ucap Sai pemuda itu.

"Iya Sai-kun" ucap Ino lalu mereka bermesraan lagi.

~00~

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, terima kasih atas cake dan jusnya, sampai jumpa di sekolah Hinata-chan"ucap Sakura sebelum keluar kamar Hinata.

"Tidak masalah Sakura-chan, sampai jumpa" balas Hinata.

Setelah Sakura pergi Hinata dapat bernafas lega.

"Haahh~ syukurlah Sakura-chan sudah pergi" ucap Hinata lalu merebahkan badan di ranjang King size_nya.

"Hei kau Naruto, cepat kembali ke wujudmu" ucap Hinata lalu seberkas cahaya muncul dan Naruto kembali menjadi manusia.

"Hahh~ akhirnya bisa kembali ke wujud semula" ucap Naruto ikutan merebahkan badan di king size Hinata.

Mereka yang asyik rebahan tidak menyadari seseorang yang masuk ke kamar tersebut dan kaget melihat mereka berdua.

"Hime ayo ma- Kyaa Hime siapa dia" teriak seseorang yang ternyata Kaa-sannya Hinata.

"Ahh, Kaa-san, i-ini bukan seperti yang kaa-san lihat"ucap Hinata berusaha menyakinkan Kaa-sannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan kepada Kaa-san" ucap Hikari nama Kaa-sannya Hinata serius.

"Jadi begini Kaa-san" ucap Hinata menjelaskan dari pertemuannya dengan seekor kucing di taman belakang sekolahnya yang terluka dan akhirnya membawanya pulang sampai kucing itu yang dapat berubah menjadi seorang pemuda.

"Ohh, jadi begitu, kasihannya kau Nak" ucap Hikari.

"maaf membuat Basan berpikir yang tidak-tidak"ucap Naruto.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa, seharusnya Basan yang minta maaf yang berpikir yang tidak-tidak"ucap Hikari.

"Tidak apa-apa basan" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi kaa-san apa boleh Naruto tinggal di rumah kita" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja, Tou-sanmu pasti tidak keberatan akan hal ini" ucap Hikari.

"Arigatou Kaa-san" ucap Hinata.

"Sama-sama Sayang" ucap Hikari lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Baiklah, Naruto mulai besok kau harus sekolah bareng Hinata-chan ya"ucap Hikari setelah mengakhiri telfonnya.

"Eh, sekolah? Dengan Hinata?" kaget Naruto.

"Iya, apa kau tidak mau"tanya Hikari.

"Eh, tentu saja aku mau basan, tapi bagaimana-" ucapan Naruto di potong Hikari.

"Tenang saja, Basan sudah mengurus semuanya, besok kau tinggal masuk saja" ucap Hikari di sertai senyuman.

"Arigatou Basan" ucap Naruto.

"Iya, kalau begitu Basan tinggal ya, basan harus memberitahu Tou-san dulu dan Hime, kau temani Naruto berbelanja membeli keperluan sehari-hari dan perlengkapan untuk sekolah" ucap Hikari lalu pergi dari kamar Hinata.

"Baik Kaa-san" ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, Ayo sekarang kita pergi membeli semua keperluanmu Naruto"sambung Hinata.

"Terima kasih Hinata" ucap Naruto.

"Iya, baiklah sekarang kau keluar dulu aku ingin berganti pakaian lalu kita berangkat" ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata" ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari kamar Hinata dan turun ke lantai dasar.

~00~

"Ah, Naruto ada kabar baik Tou-sannya Hinata setuju kau tinggal disini"ucap Hikari riang.

"Arigatou Basan,maaf merepotkan" ucap Naruto sopan.

"Ah, sama sekali tidak merepotkan Naruto, basan malah senang ada anak laki-laki di rumah ini, basan bosen melihat Tou-sannya Hinata saja"ucap Hikari.

"Bosen melihat siapa hm" ucap seseorang lelaki yang baru masuk, berambut panjang dengan mata yangs serupa dengan hinata.

"Ah, Anata,bukan apa-apa okaerinasai"ucap Hikari seraya mencium pipi Hiashi suaminya.

"Konnichiwa Jii-san, namaku Naruto" ucap Naruto memberi salam.

"Ah, kau Naruto rupanya, anggap saja ini rumah sendiri ya"ucap Hiashi.

"Ya Jii-san"ucap Naruto.

"Hinata dimana, Hikari?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku disini Tou-san" ucap Hinata yang baru turun dari lantai dua.

"Ah, disini rupanya Putri kesayanganku" ucap Hiashi memeluk dan memperlakukan putrinya seperti anak kecil.

"Tou-san aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi"ucap Hinata dengan pipi gembil yang mengerucut lucu.

"Haha, baiklah" ucap Hiashi lalu pergi menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Dasar Tou-san" ucap Hinata.

"Baikah Kaa-san kami berangkat dulu" ucap Hinata seraya mencium pipi Hikari sekilas.

"Ayo Naruto" ucap Hinata.

"Kami pergi Basan" ucap Naruto lalu menyusul Hinata yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, hati-hati" ucap Hikari.

~00~

Mereka pun Tiba di pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha dan masuk ke tempat toko yang menjual perlengkapan sekolah lalu toko pakaian.

"Baiklah Naruto sekarang kita ke toko pakaian ok"ucap Hinata.

"Ya Hinata" jawab Naruto.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam toko pakaian dan mencari pakaian yang pas untuk naruto dari pakaian sehari-hari hingga pakaian formal.

"Hinata aku coba dulu ya" kata Naruto.

"Tentu Naruto" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dengan mengenakan baju kemeja lengan pendek yang tak di kancingkan dengan kaos putih di dalamnya dan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu ket. Hinata yang melihat tak mampu berkedip dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Bagaimana Hinata, cocok?"tanya Naruto.

"Y-ya cocok" ucap Hinata salting.

Baiklah sudah semua kan, ayo kita bayar ke kasir."sambung Hinata cepat lalu mendahului ke kasir.

"Baiklah, berapa semuanya Mbak"tanya Hinata.

"1 juta mbak, karena Mbak dan pacarnya membeli pakaian disini,kalian mendapatkan potongan harga"ucap Mbak kasir tersebut.

"Eh, tapi dia bukan pacar aku Mbak" jawab Hinata cepat dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Wah, sayang banget Mbak, aku kira cowok tampan ini pacar Mbak, tapi tenang saja, Mbak tetap dapat potongan harganya" ucap Mbak kasir itu ramah.

"Terima kasih Mbak, ini uangnya" kata Hinata.

"Ya, ini notanya,silahkan datang kembali" ucap Mbak kasir itu.

~00~

Setelah selesai berbelanja mereka berdua pun memutuskan makan di restoran.

"Naruto sebelum kita pulang, kita makan dulu ya"ucap Hinata sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan perutnya yang meminta jatah makan.

"Iya,Hinata, aku juga lapar" kata Naruto nyengir Dengan senyumana lima jarinya.

Mereka pun makan di Restoran Ramen Ichiraku.

Di Kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hikari, apa mereka belum pulang" tanya Hiashi khawatir karna putri kesayangannya belum juga kembali.

"Tenang Anata, sebentar lagi,pasti mereka pulang" ucap Hikari yang sedang menghidangkan makan malam di meja makan, Nyonya Hyuuga ini tidak mau tugas memasak di berikan kepada tukang juru masak,katanya lebih baik Aku yang memasak biarkan juru masak yang memasak jika Nyonya Hyuuga ini sedang pergi atau sakit itulah yang di katakannya.

"Tadaima" ucap Hinata.

"Okaeri" jawab Hikari

"tuh kan mereka sudah kembali Anata"

"Okaeri putriku" ucap Hiashi seraya memeluk putrinya.

"Sayang, kau tahu Tou-sanmu ini sungguh khawatir hihi" ucap Hikari.

"Eh, dasar Tou-san aku kan cuma pergi mengantar Naruto berbelanja Tou-san" jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah putriku, ne dimana Naruto,Hinata?" tanya Hiashi bingung karena pemuda pirang itu tidak ada.

"Oh, Naruto ini Tou-san" jawab Hinata seraya menyerahkan seekor kucing berbulu orange hitam itu.

"Nani!, ini Naruto" kaget Hiashi.

"Wah, kawaiinya" ucap Hikari dengan cepat mengambil alih Naru dari pelukan Hiashi.

"Miaw" suara Imut Naru.

"Hinata, kenapa Naruto menjadi kucing lagi" tanya Hiashi sambil memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang asyik memeluk Naruto.

"Jadi begini Tou-san, Naruto akan kembali menjadi normal jika pagi hingga petang dan kembali menjadi kucing malam hari" ucap Hinata.

"Ohh, begitu" ucap Hiashi lalu pergi dari sana.

"Baiklah sayang, kau bawa Naruto bersamamu ya" ucap Hikari menyerahkan Naru kepada Hinata.

"Baik Kaa-san" ucap Hinata lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Naru, kau tidur disini ya"ucap Hinata menidurkan kucing itu di sebelahnya, lalu dia pun pergi mandi dan berganti pakaian memakai piamanya.

"Oyasumi Naru" ucap Hinata membelai bulunya lalu tidur.

Naru memandang Hinata dengan mata imutnya lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata dan tidur di depannya.

~00~

Di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa Ungu terdapat dua insan berbeda yang masih nyaman tidur dengan berpelukan.

"Hhh..Ohayou" ucap Naruto yang masih memeluk Hinata.

"Ohayou mo" jawab Hinata. bermaksud tidur lagi namun hingga beberapa detik mereka baru menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi.

".."

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"KYAAAAAA

WAAAAAAAA

Teriak mereka berbarengan lalu berinsut menjauh satu sama lain.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau bisa tidur di sebelahku"ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"A-aku tidak tahu, maafkan aku Hinata aku tidak bermaksud memelukmu"ucap Naruto tak kalah merahnya dengan Hinata.

"Yare-yare ada apa ini,kaa-san mendengar teriakan" ucap Hikari masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata dengan panik bersama Hiashi.

"Putriku ada apa"panik Hiashi.

"Tidak apa-apa kaa-san" jawab Hinata.

"Benarkah" tanya Hiashi

"Benar Jii-san"jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kalian cepatlah bersiap ini sudah pagi, kalian tidak ingin terlambat bukan" kata Hikari lalu menyeret suaminya keluar dari sana.

~00~

Hinata dan Naruto pun telah bersiap mereka pun turun ke lantai dasar untuk sarapan bersama.

"Ohayou Kaa-san,Tou-san" ucap Hinata lalu duduk.

"Ohayou Basan,Jii-san" ucap Naruto.

"Ohayou Hinata,Naruto"jawab Hikari.

"Ohayou mo putriku,Naruto duduklah Kita sarapan bersama."ajak Hiashi.

"Baik Tou-san/Jii-san" jawab mereka.

"Itadakimasu"Ucap mereka memulai acara sarapan.

"Gochisousama deshita"ucap Hinata dan Naruto kompak dan mereka hanya berpandangan.

"Baiklah Kaa-san, Tou-san kami sekolah dulu ya, Itekimasu"ucap Hinata, Naruto hanya membungkuk memberi hormat lalu menyusul Hinata.

" _Itterasshai" ucap Hikari yang dapat di dengar oleh mereka berdua._

~00~

KHS adalah sekolah terbaik di Konoha dengan seragam untuk siswa perempuan kemeja lengan pendek bawahan rok lipit kotak-kotak biru muda sedangkan siswa laki-laki kemeja lengan pendek bawahan celana kotak-kotak biru muda dan fasilitas yang mewah karena itu tidak sembarang orang yang dapat bersekolah disini,hanya

orang-orang berkantung tebal dan yang jenius yang dapat menimba ilmu disini dan disediakan biaya siswa bagi siswa yang tidak mampu.

"Baiklah Naruto selamat datang di KHS, sekolah terbaik di Konoha ini"ucap Hinata bangga.

"Wahh, iya Hinata"jawab Naruto takjub.

"Hinata-chan, Ohayou" sapa Sakura yang baru dateng bersama Sasuke.

"Ohayou mo Sakura-chan,Sasuke-kun"jawab Hinata.

"Hn, ohayou" jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan dia siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ohh, dia Naruto Sakura err"

"Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto cepat.

"Ohh, pacarmu ya Hinata-chan" goda Sakura.

"Eh, t-tidak dia sepupu jauhku hehe" jawab Hinata gelagapan.

"Souka, salam kenal namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura dan dia Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri dan kekasihnya.

"Salam kenal Sakura, Sasuke" ucap Naruto.

Setelah lama ngobrol-ria bel masuk pun berbunyi. Semua siswa KHS masuk menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Baiklah Naruto, ayo kita harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu" ucap Hinata.

"Iya Hinata, kami permisi dulu" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa di kelas Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata lalu pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah bersama Naruto.

~00~

Mereka pun tiba di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah, Naruto ayo kita masuk" ucap Hinata dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

"permisi Tsunade-sama, aku Hinata bersama Naruto"ucap Hinata sopan.

"Ya silahkan masuk" ucap Tsunade dari dalam ruangan. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Tsunade-sama, aku kemari mengantar Naruto"ucap Hinata sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah Hyuuga-san, kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu" ucap Tsunade.

"Baik Tsunade-sama, sama permisi" ucap Hinata

Setelah Kepergiannya Hinata, Tsunade mulai bicara pada Naruto.

"Ah, kau ya Naruto yang di ceritakan oleh Hikari-san"ucap Tsunade.

"Iyah, Tsunade-sama, aku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, Kakashi antar Uzumaki-san ke kelasnya mulai sekarang kau Walu kelasnya juga"ucap Tsunade.

"Baik Tsunade-sama, Ayo Uzumaki-san" ucap Kakashi

"Kami permisi Tsunade-sama" ucap kakashi sopan lalu pergi dari sana bersama Naruto.

 _Di kelas XI. IPA 2_

Suasana di kelas ini sangatlah ribut penuh dengan kegiatan,ada yang main kejar-kejaran,mendengarkan music,ada yang sedang merias diri, berkaca,makan keripik, ngerumpi,bernyanyi, bahkan ada juga yang tidur.

Begitu pun dengan pemeran utama kita yang sedang membaca buku namun terganggu karena mendengarkan sahabat pink_nya yang sedang beradu pendapat bersama gadis berambut pirang yaitu Yamanaka Ino.

"Sudah kukatakan Sasuke-kun yang lebih tampan pig" kata sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Enak aja, Sai-kun yang tertampan" ucap Ino tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sai-kun"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sai-kun"

"Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar karena hal yang tak penting, lebih baik kalian duduk tenang di bangku kalian masing-masing,karena sepertinya Kakashi-sensei akan segera datang." Ucap Hinata menghentikan bacaannya untuk melerai kedua temannya.

"Baiklah" kata Saku-ino menyutujui seraya duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing.

~00~

Tak lama Kakashi-sensei pun datang.

"Ohayou Minna, maaf Sensei terlambat,karena tersesat di jalan yang bernama Kehidupan."ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Bilang aja Kakashi-sensei,sibuk dengan buku mesum (Icha-icha paradisce) itu." Ucap Kiba yang dihadiahi Deatglare tajam yang membuat nyali Kiba menciut.

"Baiklah anak-anak sebelum kita memulai pelajaran hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk Uzumaki-san"ucap Kakashi-sensei.

Lalu masuklah pemuda tampan berambut pirang jabrik dengan garis halus di masing-masing pipinya dengan dengan mata beriris blue shappire dan jangan lupakan senyumana lima jarinya.

"Ohayou minna, hajimemashite watashi no namae wa Uzumaki Naruto desu,douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu"ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan di akhiri dengan senyuman lima jarinya yang membuat para siswa perempuan menjerit tak jelas terpesona akan ketampanan yang di miliki Naruto.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin bertanya? Sepertinya tidak ada, baik Uzumaki-san silahkan duduk dengan Hyuuga-san"ucap yang mendengar nama marganya di sebut pun spontan berdiri.

"Baik sensei" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya tepat di sebelah Hinata.

"Mohon bantuannya Hinata" kata Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman lima jarinya.

"M-mohon bantuannya juga Naruto" ucap Hinata gugup berada di dekat Naruto.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita mulai pelajaran hari ini, keluarkan buku Matematika dan bukalah halaman bla bla"ucap Kakashi-sensei.

Tak lama kemudian bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

 _Teng..teng..teng_

"Baiklah, sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita,minggu depan kita sambung"ucap Kakashi-sensei lalu keluar dari kelas.

"Ahh, akhirnya jam istirahat, minna ke kantin yuk" ajak Sakura.

"Iya benar yang di katakan Forehead" ucap Ino menyetujui.

"Baiklah, Naruto ayo kita ke kantin" kata Hinata.

"Tentu, ayo Hinata" jawab Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun ayo ke kantin" bujuk Sakura

"Baiklah Sakura, ayo" kata Sasuke lalu menggandeng lengan Sakura. Begitu pun dengan Ino yang sudah bergelayut manja di lengan sai yang hanya tersenyum dengan ulah kekasihnya.

Hinata Dkk pun tiba di Kantin KHS yang lebih mirip seperti restoran di bandingkan kantin sekolah, karena dengan menyediakan berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman dan fasilitas meja dan kursinya yang mewah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yee akhirnya Zella-chan dapat menyelesaikan chapter selanjutnya._

 _Sebelumnya Zella-chan minta maaf karena terlambatnya Zella-chan mempublish fanfic ini di karenakan adanya kesalahan dan akun yang Zella-chan gunakan ini sempat hilang tapi untung saja Zella-chan dapat memperbaikinya dan poila sekarang Zella-chan dapat mempublish fanfic ini hehe^^_

 _Zella-chan juga minta maaf karena minimnya ide untuk membuat fanfic ini, jadi fanficnya seperti itu deh, gomen ya minna?_

 _Baiklah jika ada yang bingung kata-kata yang di pakai dalam fanfic, ini artinya,semoga membantu^^_

 _Kaa-san = Ibu_

 _Tou-san = ayah_

 _Baasan = Bibi_

 _Jii-san = Paman_

 _Sensei = Guru_

 _Ohayou = Selamat pagi Itadakimasu = selamat makan_

 _Gochisousama deshita : Terima kasih atas makanannya_

 _Tadaima! : Aku pulang! (diucapkan ketika masuk rumah)_

 _Okaeri / Okaerinasai : Selamat datang kembali (diucapkan oleh orang yang berada di rumah ketika ada yang mengucapkan'tadaima')_

 _Ittekimasu! : Berangkat sekarang (diucapkan ketika hendak keluar rumah / bepergian)_

 _Itterasshai :Hati-hati di jalan (jawaban untuk 'ittekimasu' atau Ittemairimasu)_

 _hajimemashite) kata ini bisa di artikan "salam kenal" atau "perkenalkan" kata ini diucapkan saat baru akan memperkenalkan diri untuk yang pertama kalinya._

 _douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasuyang kira-kira bisa diartikan "Senang berkenalan dengan anda._

 _Baiklah mungkin itu saja, semoga membantu minna-san?_

 _di tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya._

 _Silahkan tinggalkan Review dan saran._


End file.
